Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${-x-5y = -43}$ ${x-4y = -29}$
Explanation: We can eliminate $x$ by adding the equations together when the $x$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $-x$ and $x$ cancel out. $-9y = -72$ $\dfrac{-9y}{{-9}} = \dfrac{-72}{{-9}}$ ${y = 8}$ Now that you know ${y = 8}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {-x-5y = -43}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${-x - 5}{(8)}{= -43}$ $-x-40 = -43$ $-x-40{+40} = -43{+40}$ $-x = -3$ $\dfrac{-x}{{-1}} = \dfrac{-3}{{-1}}$ ${x = 3}$ You can also plug ${y = 8}$ into $\thinspace {x-4y = -29}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${x - 4}{(8)}{= -29}$ ${x = 3}$